1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a combination of an electronic scanner for producing color separations and a scanner-previewer so that a scanned original can be previewed before the separations are exposed. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic scanner for color separations including apparatus for previewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic scanners for scanning color originals (such as transparencies or reflection copies) and for exposing separations corresponding to the original are well known in the prior art. In addition, separation previewers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,071 and 3,800,075 are also known. In general, an original is scanned by a scanner and four color separations are produced on film. Before the printing process, the film separations are previewed by a previewer. If the separations, as previewed, are unacceptable, the scanner controls are adjusted and the separations are rescanned from the original. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,158 describes an apparatus for coordinating the adjustment of a previewer and a scanner.
The presently known systems and apparatus failed to provide an opportunity to preview the scanner's results before exposure of the separations.